Hermione's seventh year- correspondence
by snowhite67
Summary: Hermione and Ron had only just taken their relationship to a new level, but are separated after two months because of Hermione's decision to return to Hogwarts. They keep in touch via letters, every day.


Dearest,

It is the first night I'm here at Hogwarts. Instead of Parvati and Lavender, Ginny is now my roommate (quite a welcome change, let me tell you)which is strange and wonderful. The feast is over, Ginny is asleep and I'm sitting in the common room by the fire writing you this letter. I'm going to send this with Wolverine in the mornings, I'm too tired to go all the way up to the owlery now. When I tell people what my owl's name is they get so confused… some purebloods were sniggering about it. Doesn't matter- but actually a friend of Ginny's from ravenclaw is a muggle born and when she heard me discussing his name with Ginny she started laughing- apparently she's a big x men fan and agreed that his talons were like wolverine's claws. :) I'm glad you bonded with my dad through his obsessions, though. He is honestly X men obsessed.

Anyway- Professor McGonagel is doing a wonderful job as headmistress, as we all knew she would. She is the perfect person to be running things now. The feast and the sorting are all a blur to me- it's all so confusing and strange. Hogwarts isn't Hogwarts without you- and Harry of course.

I'm really excited to start classes tomorrow- and not in that way, so don't laugh! Mainly just because we've all been dying to get back into routine, and this is what I've been missing. And I can't wait to go back to the library! I can now go out at night even without Harry's invisibility cloak, and spend as much time as i want even in the restricted section- all part of the perks of being headgirl. I also have a meeting with Professor McGonagel every Saturday for an hour to discuss events and stuff like that! I'm really excited for that. It is definitely easier than I anticipated so far, however- maybe since I am spared half my duties because you aren't here to make trouble.

I am nervous for the NEWTs- I will definitely need to start taking school seriously this year. If I do decide on a career of law I'll have to get top grades in everything.

I miss you more that you know. I keep turning to speak to you, and then realise that you're miles away.. Keep me updated on what's going on back at home.

Hope the joke shop's going well. My best to everyone!

Love,

Hermione

P.S. xx here are two goodnight kisses. I miss you.

P.P.S. x one more

Dear Hermione,

I got you letter early this morning- too early in fact. God, I'll never understand how and why you get up so early. And I'll be having a word with that owl of yours; just because he's got these cool claws doesn't mean he's got the right to scratch me to death. And tell those bloody purebloods (shut up, okay? Blood traitors aren't considered purebloods. Anyway I'm hardly considered one seeing as I'm going out with an unbelievable beautiful and brilliant muggle born) that they're missing out on the most brilliant franchise ever made by muggles and that they should shut up about wolverine. Even if he did nearly kill me.

The joke shop's booming, as always. I might be moving into the flat on top of the shop with George later this month- it's too annoying to go in every morning, and besides, I think he's lonely there. I know he's lonely there. Mum's been crying again, because I discussed moving out with her and she's gone back to thinking about him. Not that she ever stopped..

Sorry to be gloomy now.. Your second day back starting on this cheerful note. Sorry.

Anyway- so I'm glad to hear that you're back to your normal mental self, counting the seconds to all your fascinatingly interesting NEWT lessons. And going to the library. And having meetings with McGonagel. Merlin, that would scare the pants off me.

Wel id better send this now if I want it to reach you by tomorrow's morning post. I miss the little things like that- like hearing the mass fluttering of hundreds of owls every breakfast... And you. I feel like it's been months already. I miss your boring rants about elf rights, I miss trying to get you to put down the bloody book, I miss arguing with you.. Has it really only been two days?!

Hope your first day went well, and that all those poor students under your charge are still alive.

And I miss you. Ron

P.S. Any fanged frisbees you ban- make sure to save 'em for me.

P.P.S. x


End file.
